Locked Up
by rovar
Summary: A SamusxZelda story! Fun! A story about Zelda's relationship with Samus that she THINKS she has until Samus tells her how she really feels. Or IS it how she really feels? Ill try not to abandon this story. Disclaimer: I dont own anything! Warning:Yuri!
1. Meet and greet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept for my rights and freedoms.

* * *

Samus had won her match without even a scratch on her. Although she was sweating during the matched she was determined to beat her opponent. Zelda was watching in fasination as Samus jumped several feet in the air like it was the easiest thing to do. Zelda was sort of staring into space when Link snapped her back into reality

"Hey, princess wake up. Everyone is leaving." 'Damnit Link... for the last time don't call me princess!' she kept it to herself even though she wanted to tell him that.

"Oh... Sorry I didn't notice," she replied. "I'll be going to bed now. Goodbye." Zelda said.

"Goodbye? Bed? You?....Sleep? Its 6:30 in the evening. Why so early?" Link asked wondering why Zelda was going to bed so early even though she usually went to bed much later.

"Im feeling quite tired..." Sounding drowsy.

"Well... Ok... I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" Link asked.

"Yes. Of course, goodnight now." She replied only smiling. As Zelda walked into the her bedrooom she heard the shower running. 'What the... Who else could be in here... This is MY room!' she thought. She sat down on her bed intently staring at the washroom door quite annoyed to whoever broke into her room... And used her shower. Eventually the door clicked and slowling slid open grabbing Zelda's attention once again.

"Alright! Why the hell are you in he-" Zelda shouted only to realize that it was Samus. "Oh... Um im s-sorry for yelling at you... Why are you here?" Zelda asked, quite embarrassed that she was staring at Samus while she was half naked.

"Hm... I locked myself out of my room by accident and I needed a shower and you didn't lock your room. I didn't think you would be back so early." Samus picked up her clothes on the table put them on and turned around to see Zelda staring at her.

"Mph... Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." She joked.

"Oh! Um, sorry..." She blushed furiously. 'Why was I staring at Samus...?' She thought to herself. "Oh and next you use my shower can you please as-... Huh?" Samus had already put on her clothes and walked out of the door as if nothing happend. "Well... That was interesting..."

* * *

Exciting! Not really. End of pt.1


	2. Friend or foe?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: golfer - Helping to edit the story.

* * *

'Ugh.... Time to wake up already?' Zelda though to herself. "Whatever... I'v gotta go find Link." She lugged herself out of the bed she washed up, got changed and headed down to the food court. "*Yawn* Hi link...." Zelda said as Link walked up beside her with his food and sat down.

"Hello you highness." Link replied cheerfully.

"Link... For the 12th billion time, don't call me that!" Zelda said frustration showing in her voice.

"Alright, sorry grouchy." Link laughed.

"Better than 'your highness'" Zelda muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Link said with a mouth full of food.

"Never mind." Zelda said. Zelda was still thinking about yesterday and why she was staring at Samus. Zelda admired Samus, even though Samus was a cold hearted, emotionless bounty hunter. Zelda could see a hint of feelings in her eyes. As if on cue Samus walked up to them and muttered

"Can I sit here?" And without even waiting for an answer she said, "K, thanks." and sat down beside Zelda.

"What the hell! No one said you could sit here!" Link said, obviously irritated with Samus. Samus shot him a deathly glare and he shut up instantly. She resumed eating. When she was done, Samus got up and went to throw away her eaten remains.

"Oh can you throw mine away to-" Zelda asked. But Samus just ignored her.

"What a stuck up bitch..." Link said.

"Link! Don't be so mean!" Zelda said.

"Well she just ignored you!" Link yelled back.

"Well!... Um... Everyone does..." Zelda's voice now soft. Link's expression changed.

"No they don't... Your just... Shy is all." Link said trying to comfort the princess.

"I guess..." Zelda said as she walked out of the food court. "Maybe ill go sign up for a match." Zelda though to herself. "Oh... The only match left is versing Samus." Zelda said. "Well... Maybe ill win... Who am I kidding? I can't even beat Link when he goes really easy on me!" Zelda said to herself. "I'll try it anyway I guess." after a moment of hesitation about fighting Samus. Later in the evening Zelda went to the stadium to go see if Samus was there. She was, only she wasn't fighting in her suit, she was in a skin-tight blue jump suit. Zelda stared at her. Samus was the perfect athlete. Extremely tones muscles but still feminine, long golden hair, and was tall. Zelda was clicked out of her daydream as Samus snapped her fingers.

"Hey, Zelda. You okay?" Samus asked. "Yeah... I-im fine..." She replied.

"3! 2! 1! Goooo!" the speakers blared. Zelda ran up to Samus drawing her fist backwards and throwing a punch to Samus's face, Samus grabbed her hand pulling it down and throwing Zelda off quickly balance. Zelda quickly recovered and ran towards Samus again. She jumped and swung her leg to the side trying to kick Samus in the rib cage. Samus just dodged and swung her legs under Zelda, tripping her. As Zelda stood up again Samus did a heavy punch to her gut, knocking Zelda down for the third time. Samus grabbed Zelda by the collar and punched her numerous times before letting her fall to the ground. Zelda's adrenaline was now surging as she got back up swiftly and roundhouse kicked the side of Samus's head knocking Samus back.

'Heh... More than I expected.' Samus though to herself as she stood back up. She was met with Zelda's heel going into her gut forcing her to the ground once more. Samus's face was made contact with Zelda's fist multiple times. Samus wasn't even close to letting up though. She grabbed Zelda by the arm and flipped her over her back, making her land on the hard cement. She couldn't take it anymore. Zelda called a forfeit and felt all the pain rush to head and spine as she was hurried to the health regeneration room. After a few minutes Zelda came back out good as new and proceeded to her room when she saw Samus. "Good match!" Zelda said cheerfully to Samus.

"Hm..." Samus muttered.

"Uhhh.... Do... Do you want to go get something to eat or drink?" Zelda asked.

"No." Samus replied sternly."Umm. Go watch a movie?" She asked again.

"No." Samus replied once more.

"Uh.... Uhhh, i'll see you later?" She asked.

"I don't know and I don't care if I do or not." Samus said coldly. Zelda just sighed and trudged back to her room. She sat on the bed and though to herself,

'What's wrong with that girl...' Before she knew it she fell asleep.

* * *

Im losing interest!! D: Don't worry i'll do the best I can to keep with it!


	3. Human contact for the first time

Sorry for lack of updates! D: and keep da reviews comin! :D

Disclaimer: -PLACE BULLCRAP TEXT HERE ON WHAT I DO OR DON'T OWN- :)

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning just to see the clock that read '12:04' She had slept through the whole morning! She was supposed to meet Link for lunch at 12! Zelda frantically got dressed at ran out the door nearly tripping on the mat outside.

"Heh... Quite a stumble there your highn-... Er.... Zelda" Link said awkwardly.

"Um it's alright..." Zelda fumbled to get up. And also she was quite pleased with Link's effort to make that small accomplishment of not calling her princess or highness. "Shall we go now?" Zelda simply stated.

"Yes." Link replied with a smile. They both walked down the hall in utter silence obviously locked up in their thoughts.

'When will I actually get to hang out with Samus...' Zelda thought to herself. She was determined to break the cold exterior of Samus and talk to her.

'The princ-... Zelda seems to be stressed out with something.... Maybe I should tell her not to take anymore matches for a while.' They reached the cafeteria only to see Samus sitting in Link's spot. "Just what the fuck do you think your doing!?" Link yelled. If there was one pet peeve Link had. It was people sitting in his spot at the cafeteria.

"S-sorry. I... wasn't thinking." Samus slowly got up from Link's seat and walked off to where no one could see her.

"Damnit Link! Whats wrong with you! She just wanted to sit and eat!" Zelda was now shouting earning a few odd looks from bystanders.

"H-huh!?" Link said utterly confused.

"Ugh... Whatever..." Zelda walked away from Link to go see Samus in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Samus...? Are you oka- oh my goddess." Zelda took a step back to realize Samus was crying! Of all the people the would have cried she wouldn't have expected Samus too. "Samus! Whats wrong?" Zelda asked.

"N-nothing... It doesn't matter..." Samus said tears streaming down her face.

"No its not 'nothing', whats the matter..." Zelda said with a frown.

'Those eyes... They're captivating... Comforting... Something I haven't felt in so long...' Samus thought.

"Samus... Tell me..." Zelda asked concern showing behind her lake blue eyes.

"It's just... I was tired of being alone... I wanted some friends. Someone to talk too... When I said I didn't care of I saw you again or not... I was lying... I was hoping to see you later but I couldn't bring myself to say it... So when I sat in Link's chair... It was on purpose..." Samus explained.

"B-but why would that matter if you sat in it or not?" Zelda asked.

"Because... Maybe if I sat somewhere you guys would actually notice me... You might actually invite me to eat with you or something... I guess I was wrong... Link just blew me off like every other Smasher here. They're only polite to me so I won't beat their heads in. They don't actually like me at all..." Samus said letting the tears flow again.

"Samus... I-I didn't know you felt this way... But you can just ask to eat or to hang out with us or whatever. Were happy to have you... Well once Link calms down of course" Zelda chuckled. Samus smiled lightly through the tears in her eyes.

"Thanks..." Samus said.

"Oh and by the way I am deeply sorry about the way Link acted... He's... Overprotected of his seat. Hmph... Of all things its his seat in the cafeteria he cares about..." Zelda said rolling her eyes.

"Heh... I could tell." Samus replied. "S-so... Do you want to do anything?" Samus hesitated, it felt weird asking if someone wanted to hang out. Zelda's eyes brightend

"Of course!" Zelda said happily. "What do you suggested we do?" Zelda asked.

"Umm... Something simple like... Dinner tonight?" Samus said. Zelda only nodded.

"That would be lovely." Zelda said smiling.

"O-ok, umm 7 o'clock?" Samus said quite pleased with her accomplishment of social contact.

"I'll be there." Zelda said always wearing that sweet smile.

* * *

Chapter 4 is nearly done, about 89%

Chapter 5 is outlined

Chapter 6 is roughly outlined

Chapter 7 may not be gotten to due to motivation...


	4. Dinner, dancing and Ditching?

Im finally getting back into the groove of the story. Reviews please!

Disclaimer: D: I dun own anything. Although if I did it would end very badly.

* * *

Samus walked out the door wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a white tanktop, and a leather jacket over top. She met Zelda outside in the courtyard waiting for her. Zelda smiled and ran up to Samus.

"Hello Samus, ready for tonight?" Zelda asked.

"Uhh... Against my better judgment... Yes, i'm ready." Samus said smiling nervously.

"Give it time. It will all turn out alright!" Zelda replied confidentially. "By the way how do I look?" Zelda asked.

"Umm... G-good?" Samus said but it startled her on how beautiful she was even though she hadn't really noticed Zelda's attire until now. She was wearing something much more casual this time, a knee-high skirt with golden sleeves and she had her hair flipped to on side. She was carrying a purse in which Samus had never seen her use.

"Thank you, shall we go?" Zelda asked smiling.

"Mhm, lead the way." Samus replied. They arrived at the restaurant at 7:10 ready for their reserved seats. Zelda had made the reservation earlier today. The waiter took Samus and Zelda to their seats and gave them menus to order from and glasses of water.

"So, how did you come to find Smash City?" Zelda asked.

"Umm... Well I don't really know for some reason. It's been a while. I started out here just as a new smasher until I sort of got a reputation as a fighter I was called back every few years until I was going regularly. The cheering fans isn't what drove me to fight, it was being able to fight other smashers in order to practice. You do know i'm a bounty hunter right? I'm not really into stuff like this, I also can't remember the last time I went for a real bounty hunt or anything. Although it's not so bad here, but like I said. I'm starting to long for some social interaction." Samus explained. "What about you Zelda? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, for me I was very bored of Hyrule and I wanted to do things my own way. So Link told me about this place a while ago. I'v been here for quite some time now, although my place is in fact in Hyrule so I can't just abandon royal orders i'm sure I can figure something out so I can stay here. I enjoy the friends I have here, the matches, the city and sights." Zelda said. They both ordered and when they were done eating music came on.'I wonder if I could get Samus to dance. It would be good for her social life a bit. And it may be a bit funny to see what she does.' She chuckled to herself at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Samus asked.

"Uhmmm... Samus? Do you want to dance with me?" She could hardly hold back her laughter on what Samus's reaction would be.

"W-what!? Me? Dance with you? Well... Umm s-sure, I guess." Samus said hesitantly before standing up to go to center floor with Zelda.

'This should be good, I know it may be mean to see Samus fumble up while dance but it's all in a joke. And besides it might be cute to see her trying to dance with me.' She chuckled again. Samus put her hand on Zelda's waist and took her hand in her own. When standing Samus was only slightly taller than Zelda was.

'Here it goes.' Samus thought to herself. When Samus started dancing, this was the most amazing, incredible things Zelda had ever seen. Samus was dancing to perfection!

"O-oh my goddess! How did you learn to dance like this!?" Zelda asked astounded.

"Well... Uhhh, when I was younger I was taught rhythm for some reason, I can't remember though why. Anyways they taught me dancing like this. So... Yeah." Samus smiled awkwardly at Zelda. The music stopped but Zelda was still holding Samus's hand. "Uhh.... Zelda... Songs over... Um, you can let go now..." Samus said quite confused.

"Hmm... Well maybe I don't want to..," Zelda said.

"W-what?" Samus asked extremely confused and even a little uncomfortable. Zelda ignored her and ran to the elevator dragging Samus along by the hand. They got in and went to the roof.

"This is my favorite place to go." Zelda said taking in the view. "Do you have a favorite place to go Samus?" Zelda asked still clutching Samu's right hand.

"N-not really... Mostly my ship or my room, but other than that no..." She said still nervous about what Zelda said before. What had she meant by that. Without even thinking, Zelda rested her head on Samus's shoulder. "Z-Zelda! What are you doing!?" Samus said almost shouting it.

"This... This is okay right?" Zelda asked.

"I... I guess so... Nothing really wrong with it..." Samus said. Zelda started humming a song. It was like a baby's lullaby. Samus turned her head and faced Zelda who was now staring right at her. They turned to face each other. "Uhh... Umm, we should g-go.,." Samus said.

"Hm... A few more minutes..." Zelda said getting even closer. Too close for comfort for Samus.

"Uhh... Ummm." Samus tried to conjure up some words to say but couldn;'t. Their lips were only a couple centimeters away when... "I'm sorry I have to leave..." Samus said quickly.

"W-what?" Zelda asked now stunned by what Samus had just said. Samus reached into her pocket pulled out enough money for both of their meals plus a tip and put it in Zelda's hand.

"I am so sorry Zelda..." Samus said before breaking free of Zelda's gripping at running off.

"W-what...?" Zelda tried to say something but couldn't. She let the tears gently fall down the side of her face. 'I shouldn't have rushed it... I blew it... Samus wouldn't want to talk to me after this ever again... I shouldn't have pushed her...' She though to herself.

'What was she trying to do!? Kiss me!?' Samus though to herself. 'I didn't want to leave her but... Im not too sure if that's what Zelda meant by 'social interaction'. I don't see how this happened...' Samus though to herself going down the elevator. Zelda payed for the meal, left a tip, called a cab and went back to her room. She just sat on the bed staring at the wall for nearly an hour. They had gotten to the restaurant at 7:10. It was now 8:10. This was a lot shorter than she wanted the night to be and she knew why. She had scared Samus off. She just lied there and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Poor Zelda. Doesn't know that Samus doesn't love her. Or does she?

Poor Samus. Doesn't know what love even is.

Chapter 5 - 0.00001% done

Chapter 6 - Outlined

Chapter 7 - Outlined

Chapter 8 - I promise i'll get to it but not sure if it will be anytime soon - Roughly outlined

Chapter 9 - Can't promise i'll get to it. - Roughly outlined

Enjoy reading? Good! Not enjoying the read? Leave a review to show what I cant do to be better! (I also take FanFiction ideas)


	5. True love

Sorry! This chapter is a really short one, this is just a side chapter I guess. It still has do do with the plot but now Zelda knows Sammy loves her! :D Im lacking time... And motivation... But im still pressing on!

Keep the reviews-a flowin!

* * *

Zelda was asleep and left her door unlocked... Which was unsafe, but she did that because the only way to contact her or talk to her was in person because she didn't have a phone.

"Zelda... Zelda! Time to wake up. It's almost 2:30!" Link exclaimed.

"Leave me alone..." Zelda replied, Zelda was actually up since 9:00 but had been staring out the window for almost 6 hours.

"Can you at least tell me whats wrong?" Link asked.

"No... Go away and lock the door... I don't want anyone talking to me right now..." Zelda said sounding depressed.

"Zelda..." Link said

"Go away!" Zelda turned her head to face him and practically shouted it. Link wasn't too happy about this. He picked up Zelda, placing her in a chair and sternly said.

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you!?" Link demanded.

"If you do not remove yourself from the room i'll do it for you!" Zelda shouted back. Lick was taken aback by this. He just sighed, turned around, and left. Zelda crawled back onto her bed and once again began staring out the window. 'Why do I feel this way about Samus... She doesn't love me... But why do I love her? I barley know the girl!' She sighed and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!!" Samus shouted as she kicked the foot of her bed. 'Is she crying? Is she gone? Where did she go? Is she ok?' her mind flooded with questions. 'I do love her but i'm not sure if i'm comfortable going this far yet... Well... What would happen if I did... It should make her happy right...? And.... That's the main point right....?' She thought to herself. 'I'll do it...' she was determined to make Zelda happy again.

'I may as well get up... No sense lying here...' Zelda thought to herself. As she got up there was a knock at the door. "Its unlocked!" Zelda shouted from the bed. The door slowly slid opened to show Samus standing in the doorway. "S-Samus.... W-What are you d-doing here!?" Zelda stuttered to see Samus. Samus walked up to Zelda and made them both sit on the bed facing each other.

"Zelda... I'm sorry..." Samus said. Zelda was staring intently into Samus's eyes hoping to see something. She only saw hurt and pain.

"Samus befo-" Zelda was cut off and every so lightly Samus pressed her lips against Zelda's. It felt like a dream to Zelda. Like it wasn't really happening. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it might explode. "B-but Samus... I t-thought you didn't like me..." Zelda said, extremely confused.

"I did like you, it's just that I wasn't too sure if I wanted that yet. But I do..." Samus said smiling.

"Nice scene girls!" Link was standing in the doorway clapping, obviously amused at their display.

"Son of a bitch!! You didn't see anything!" Samus shouted.

"Nah, just saw you kissing Zelda is all! The usual!" Link snickered. Zelda blushed furiously while Samus was super pissed.

"Please Link, don't say anything to anyone... Zelda pleaded, still in awe at Samus's kiss.

"Don't worry 'bout it girls, you secret is safe with me! I promise!" Link said. Samus was greatly relaxed by this. Link walked out of the room grinning like and ass. 'Holy shit, holy shit I saw two hot girls making out! Wait till I tell Captain Falc-... Damnit...' He wanted to tell so badly but he rememberd his promise to Zelda and Samus.

"Samus... I love you." Zelda said, hoping she had said the right thing. Samus smiled brightly for the first time in a while. "I love you too Zelda..." Samus wrapped her arms around her, layed down on the bed and despite it being 3 in the after noon. They fell asleep.'

* * *

Chapter 6 - 40% - 60% done.

Chapter 6 - outlined. + titled

Chapter 7 - outlined. + titled

Chapter 8 - outlined.

Chapter 9 - roughly outlined

Chapter 10 - Not sure if i'll get that far,very roughly outlined


	6. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own crap...

Thanks to - Elvegale - for his/her support!

* * *

"Sammy! Wake up!" Zelda said shaking Samus. She didn't get up. She started grinning. 'What if I kissed her... Like sleeping beauty? Would it work? Its worth a try!' she thought to herself. She leaned on Samus and gently kissed her on the lips. Surely enough Samus's eyes slid open slowly.

"Uhh.... Good morning? Wait... It is the morning right?" Samus asked.

"Yah... It's the morning, but really early in the morning." Zelda said motioning Samus to look at the clock. It read '3:42am'.

"Ugh... Can we go back to sleep?" Samus asked.

"Only if you want to, Sammy. There's stuff we can do right now without waking up the other smashers." Zelda said.

"Like what?" Samus asked.

"Well for one thing, the hot tub is downstairs. We could go there." Zelda suggested.

"Uhh, sure..." Samus said, still not quite sure what was going on due to it being too early in the morning. They walked down the hall and passed Marth.

"Hi girls, why are you up so early?" Marth asked.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." Samus said. "Were going to the hot tub, do you want to join us?"

"Eh, why not." Marth replied. The trio strolled down the hall, got changed, and hopped into the tub.

"Ahhhhhh...... This is so nice..." Samus said, feeling the heat sooth her.

"Hmm, Zelda you look a bit tense." Marth said.

"I do?" Zelda asked wondering why she would.

"Hehehe... Didn't you enjoy Sammy's company last night?" Marth laughed. Zelda's spine stiffened.

"W-who told you that!?" Zelda demanded.

"The one and only 'hero', Link." Marth explained to them.

"Why that little son of a bitch...." Samus muttered. "Where do you think he is Zel-... Zelda?" Zelda was just sitting there staring into space.

"No... No, Link wouldn't do this to me, he promised! He promised me he wouldn't tell!!" Zelda exclaimed nearly crying.

"Oh... You don't want people to know do you...? Please don't tear my head off..." Marth half pleaded half asked.

"Its not your fault Marth, you get to keep your head, it's Link who is gonna pay..." Samus vowed.

"You girls gonna go find him?" Marth asked.

"Yup." Samus replied climbing out of the tub.

"Have fun, i'm gonna stay in here for a bit longer." Marth said.

"Oh we will have fun..." Samus replied. "We will..."

"Oh, girls! your awake! I was jus-". Slap! The sharp sound of Zelda's palm making contact with Links face pierced the eerie quietness of the mansion. "Wh-what was that for!?" Link exclaimed.

"You know damn well what it's for!!" Zelda shouted.

"H-huh!?" Link was very confused on why Zelda hit him. Then it dawned on him... "Oh my god... Im so sorry Zelda!! I didn't know that was your piece of cake in the fridge last night!" Link panicked.

"Not that you fuck!" Samus shouted from behind Zelda.

"Why Link... Why did you tell Marth about me and Samus even though you promised not too!"

"It-it slipped out... We were talking and i sort of said it..."

"That's it...." Samus said, She picked up Link by the collar and threw him into her room. "We'll deal with you later." Samus said to link.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Editing - done

Chapter 8 - 40%

Chapter 9 - outlined + titled

Chapter 10 - outlined

Chapter 11 - Not sure if i'll get to it - roughly outlined


	7. Dreaming of reality

Disclaimer: 1 0WN N07H1NG!!

I'm so VERY sorry for lack of updates. This one isn't very good, I sorta lost interest half-way through.

* * *

"What the hell did you say to Marth!?" Samus asked.

"I told you! It was an accident!" Link replied.

"'Accident' right! I don't care if it was or wasn't! Either way, you told!" Samus yelled. She punched h im square in the jaw.

"Ow!" Link said rubbing his jaw.

"*sigh* Link, I don't want to hit you or anything but I need to know that you won't tell..." Samus said softly.

"I won't tell I promise! Accident or not!" Link said quickly.

"Fine... I wi-... We will give you one more chance." Looking at Zelda, then back to Link.

"Thank you." Link said slightly nodding his head.

"You can leave now Link." Zelda said. "Samus..."

"What?"

"Don't you think you were a bit rough on link?" Zelda asked.

"Aren't I always rough with people?" Came Samus's reply.

"Well... Well yes but that doesn't mean you can't break the habit of being rough. You can start by not lashing out at people or hitting them." Zelda said.

"Ok... I'll try." Samus told her.

"Thank you Samus." Zelda was pleased getting Samus to try to break a habit. She was happy she had an effect over Samus that no one else had.

"Well we have the rest of the day Zelda. Now what." Samus half asked half telling her. "Oh and not to mention it's still 3 in the morning." She added.

"There isn't that much to do today." Zelda replied.

"Well Zelda let me think... Oh! There are three options!" Samus said happily.

"What are they!?" Zelda said excited.

"Well there's sleep, sleep, and sleep! Yay! Can we go back to bed now?" Samus said not remembering that 15 minutes ago they were in a hot tub.

"Fine..." Zelda crossed her arms pouted like a child. Obviously Samus didn't care whether Zelda was tired or not.

"Heh, you sort of cute when you pout." Samus said. Zelda just smiled and tipped her head to the side. It made Samus's heart skip a beat when she smiled. Zelda's smile faded as she remembered she had to go back to her own bed. Alone, it was too early in the morning and Samus needed sleep. Zelda couldn't just hold on to Samus because she wasn't tired. "What's wrong Zelda?" Samus asked.

"I can't sleep with you...? Can I." It felt weird to say.

"Of course you can't! What if Master Hand saw us!" Samus said with a frown.

"I know..." Zelda told Samus as she trudged off to her room.

"However..." Samus said catching Zelda's attention once again. "Doesn't mean I still don't want you too..." Samus explained as she took Zelda's hand in her own. "Let's go." Samus said. 'I'm disobeying Master Hand!? So I can sleep with Zelda!? What the hell!!' She mentally cursed herself. "Alright Zelda, remember, i'm not a morning person. And it's morning so don't bother me!" Samus emphasized the last 3 words.

"Y-yes Samus..." A little scared from Samus. She layed down under the warm blankets as. Samus however took off the blankets. "Samus.,.. It's cold though..." Zelda whined.

"Exactly..." Samus said smiling as she wrapped her warm body against Zelda's.

"Ah... This is better than a blanket..." Zelda said.

"Hm..." Samus said, wanting sleep. When she made sure Samus was asleep she said,

"Stay with me Samus... Forever." She smiled at the thought and fell asleep.

"Mama!!" Samus cried out running through the hell that had been brought upon her home. "Papa!? Where are you!?" She yelled out still running as fast as she could. "Mama!!" She was glad to see her there. "Samus! Stay back!" She shouted running the opposite direction. "Mama!? Mama!!" Samus shouted as the light of a plasma beam cut her mother in half, she was dead before she hit the floor. "Mama!!!" Samus shouted as she bolted upright in the bed out of Zelda's grasp waking her up.

"Samus? Samus!! Whats wrong!?" She shouted, concern for her love showing in her eyes. Samus was violently shaking, staring at the wall in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Samus...?" Zelda said again. "Samus! Speak to me! Whats wrong?" Zelda was getting scared now.

"They killed her... And I couldn't stop it... They murdered her every night, every possible, horrible, way to kill her... No matter how hard I try, I can't stop it..." She said letting the tears fall.

"Stop what? Who's trying to kill who?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"N-nothing.... The memories I bring up are to painful to talk about... Maybe another time, but not for a while perhaps..." She layed back down and wrapped herself around Zelda.

"O-ok... Goodnight..." Zelda said, she glanced over at the clock, it read "3:26" it's been only 20 minutes since we got into bed...

"I wonder what's up with that girl..." Zelda said. Zelda woke up and saw the spot where Samus slept. She was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head to the clock, it showed "11:35 am".

"Oh crap! It's late!" Zelda bolted out of bed stunned by the immense cold striking her. She slipped on a robe over herself. The Smash Mansion was usually heated, but it was freezing. She walked downstairs to see Samus eating at the table talking with Snake. Snake and Samus were very good friends and spent alot of time together.

"How'd the recon mission go Snake?" Samus asked.

"A complete failure... Otocon sent me the wrong intel!" Snake said, he was stressed out alot.

"Hahaha! What was his "fake' intel on?" Samus sniggered.

'Obviously in their line of work things like that amuse them.' Zelda though, keeping herself hidden behind the corner on the stairs.

"Otocon said there was a teddy bear stuffed with C4!! A teddy bear!? What kind of terrorist sends a teddy bear to blow up a building!?" Snake said, extremely annoyed at the fact the he was supposed to be more alert.

"Haha! Teddy bears... What next?" She put her face in her palm and shook her head. "Cya Snake, i'm gonna go upstairs and check on Zelda." Samus said.

"K, bye." Snake replied turning his attention to the fridge "What's to eat..."

"Uh-oh, she's coming." Zelda thought she turned around to bolt upstairs but the second she turned around she smashed into Link who just looked confused. This collision sent Zelda flying backwards down the stairs.

"Uhh... G'morning?" Samus asked confused to see Zelda fly down the stairs backwards.

Zelda's POV

'I'd better get out of here! Samus is coming!' I thought to myself. 'If she sees me on the stairs she'll think I was spying on her... And that's a bit creepy. I'll just sneak back upstairs.' It turned around and bolted as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran into someone. I flew backwards and landed on the floor which hurt... Alot! My vision was blurry.

"Uhh... G'morning?" I heard Samus vaguely saying to me... Ugh... Who did I run into!? My vision started to clear up and I looked to to see Link looking down at me. He looked extremely confused.

"You ok Zelda?" Link asked.

"Ow... Y-yeah, i'm ok... Just caught off guard." Which was completely a lie. I wasn't caught off guard, I just can't stay on my two damn feet!

Samus's POV

I left Snake to eat I went up to my room, before I reached the staircase and I saw Zelda fly out of the corner and land on the floor with a loud thump.

"Uhh... G'morning?" I asked wondering why Zelda flew off the stairs.

"You ok Zelda?" I heard Link ask.

"Ow... Y-yeah, i'm ok... Just caught off guard." Zelda replied

'What an odd child...' I chuckled too myself.

End of POV

"Alright! Get up Zelda, we have the whole day to ourselves and were no gonna waste it!" Samus said picking Zelda up off the floor. 'What shall I do today?' Samus asked herself mentally.

* * *

Chp 8 - outlined

Chp 9 - - Likely not gonna get there. outlined

Chp 10 - Not gonna get there any time soon. Sorry.


	8. The Festival, The Dress, The Reaction

Disclaimer: I STILL don't smash. Crap...

Sorry!!! I am sorry for the lack of updates. Lack of time = Lack of updates .::. Lack of updates = Lack of reviews .::. Lack of reviews = Lack of motivation .::. Lack of motivation = Yet again... No updates, and so on and so on. So in a nutshell, please review! :D Sorry this one was a bit uninteresting.

* * *

"Hmm... Shall we check the hall board for events?" Samus asked.

"Ouch... Ehh, why not. It's not like we have anything else to do." Zelda replied. "By the way...Samus... Do... Do you really love me?" Zelda asked.

"Of course!" Samus said, 'Not really sure' she thought the same time she had said of course. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well... It seems there should be... Something more to out relationship." Zelda told her.

"Like what?" Samus asked 'I think I know what your getting at.' She mentally told Zelda.

"More... we need... A more... Intimate relationship..." Zelda said quietly while blushing.

"Oh, I think you may be right!" Samus exclaimed. 'What the hell!? I was way off with that one!' She mentally exclaimed.

"R-really? I mean, I don't want to push you into something your not ready for." Zelda said.

"Uhh... M-maybe... Who knows." Samus said not too sure of herself. 'I don't know Zelda! Why are you asking me this now!?' Samus shouted at Zelda. In her mind of course.

"Let's go check the board now." Zelda said.

"Alright." Samus replied. The two walked down the hallway and stopped at the Upcoming Events board on the wall. "Hmm... Well tomorrow there is a smash festival. No fighting for the next week." Alright, how bout that.

"I wish I knew about smash festivals..." Zelda said. "Sooo, what is the required dress?" Zelda asked.

"Umm... Something appropriate. Need to come with a date or with another person. You get in free... Umm, what else... No fighting for the next week, they seemingly don't want injuries before the festival." Samus said as she read the board.

"Alright, well you obviously don't have appropriate clothing for the festival." Zelda said, as she looked Samus up and down. More like stared up and down. Samus was the pure image of a woman.

"H-huh!? What do you mean 'not appropriate clothing for the festival'?" Samus asked surprised.

"Look at yourself! Your wearing a damn jumpsuit! It shows off your... Er... Assets..." Zelda said, blushing.

"W-well... What do you s-suggest then?" Samus stuttered. Zelda said but one word. She smiled slyly and said,

"Shopping..." Not only was she having to wear something else, she had to shop for it!

"Sh... Shopp.... Shopping!?!?" This was one Samus's most hated things to do, and she hated alot of things. "Yeah right! Over my dead body!"

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Zelda told her with a smile.

"No... Way... I am not going into one of those, pink, frilly, Peach-like hell holes!!" Samus said, throwing up her hands. Peach walked by just then.

"I heard that Sammy!" Peach said with her ear-piercing, high voice then just walked off. Hm... Random.

"Well, anyways. You can't go like that!" Zelda countered.

"Ugh!... Just... Ugh!!... Gross... I'v blown a Space Pirate's head open and that didn't gross me out as much as this!" Samus exclaimed, well knowing there was no way out of this.

"Pleeease!! For me?" Zelda said, folding her hands behind her back and tilting her head, smiling.

'Damnit... So fucking cute!!' Samus mentally cursed herself. "Fine!! You win!! But I swear I am never doing this again!!" Samus shouted.

"Thank you!!" Zelda exclaimed happily.

"Hmph... Stupid... Fucking.... Store... Shopping..." Samus grumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"Uhh... Nothing." Samus replied as they continued to walk to the clothing store.

"This had better be worth it..." Samus said. They arrived at the store.

"Excuse me, do you have a dress that I asked for?" Zelda told the store clerk.

"Yes, I do." The clerk replied.

"Asked!? You!? Dress!? You planned this!?" Samus asked loudly. Zelda just chuckled.

"Pfh... Well yeah, it's the only way i'll actually be able to get you ready on time. Instead of waiting so long just to pick one out, I picked it for you!" Zelda said, grinning.

"Damn... It... All..." Samus cursed. She was planning to get out of it somehow but now she was stuck.

"Alright, thank you!" Zelda said as she paid the clerk.

"You had better be happy..." Samus said, discomfort showing in he voice.

"C'mon! It'll be fine!" Zelda said. They had reached Zelda's room and Samus walked into the closet with the clothes in hand.

"Oh...My...God... You can't be serious Zelda!" She said looking at the dress. It was a dress that went a little passed her knees. It was dark red, and had a short collar. There were no sleeves, and it had light purple horizontal stripes on the base of the dress. It was very simple but it was beautiful none the less. She came out and Zelda sat up off the bed.

"So your finally... done... Oh my goddess... Samus you have to look at yourself in the mirror." Zelda said, awestruck. Samus walked over to the mirror.

"Alright, that is not me... Who is that woman I see in the mirror?" Samus asked, not fully sure. She was beautiful. No other way to explain how she looked.

"It's you Samus. Your very beautiful... I don't see how you can't like it." Zelda said.

"I... Don't see a battle-hardened warrior for the first time in years. I see an actual woman." Samus said, unaware tears were falling down her cheeks. "I... Feel normal... For the first time... Thank you Zelda..." Samus said quietly.

"It looks great. And your welcome." Zelda said, smiling softly at the not-so-hunter-like huntress. "There's more work to be done..." Zelda said, pulling the band that held Samus's hair in a ponytail. Her hair flowed out down to the middle of her back. Zelda took the back off her hair and flipped it all to one side. "Done..." Zelda said quietly. She took a step back and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "Well, this is what your wearing for tomorrow... You can change back into your jumpsuit again." Zelda said.

"I.. I don't want to take it off... For the first time I feel normal, and ironically enough, i'm in a dress..." Samus said, she wasn't crying anymore but her voice was still soft.

"Let's go see everyone's reaction." Zelda said grinning, kissing Samus on the lips lightly. Samus only nodded, and they left the room.

* * *

Chp 9 - Nearly done

Chp 10 - Outlined + Titled

Chp 11 - Outlined

Chp 12 - May not get there - Outlined

Chp 13 - May not get there - Roughly outlined

Chp 14 - May be finishing chapter, maybe not.

Enjoy the fic!! :D


	9. Side Story

Hey, I ain't dead. Just super lazy. Anyways. This isn't really a chapter, just a little side thing to let you know im alive. Chapter 10 is in fact started on it just needs a bit of work. (Writer's block .) And A little while ago I received a replied e-mail from G3Rain1 telling that Attached is still in the making, G3Rain1 is just stuck at one part and can't figure it out. So for those of you who are wondering about lack of updates from Attached, it is in fact still alive.

* * *

"Alright Zelda, let's go." Samus said as she gestured for Zelda to follow.

"Ok." Zelda replied. They both stepped out into the hallway. Marth came up to them.

"Hey Zelda, who's the girl? Where's Samus." Marth asked.

"Hehehe, it's me you clueless ditz. I'm Samus." Samus replied in a playful tone.

"Um, no your not. Samus has a long ponytail and wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that. Well any dress for that fact. She's always wearing that blue jumpsuit." Marth said, still not believing the girl in the dress was Samus.

"Ok, ya got me. Im actually Snake undercover for a mission." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Nevermind. It's you Samus. Anyone else wouldn't use sarcasm like that." He said grinning. "Well, bye girls."

"Bye Marth!" Zelda replied.

"Cya." Samus said.

"Let's go. I want to see how you look to everyone else." Zelda said.

"Kay." Samus replied. They walked through the many halls of the Smash Mansion earning many odd stares from bystanders. Samus felt very uncomfortable, and kind of hurt that people only gave her attention only if she did something weird. She didn't mind that much though. 'Maybe I should start wearing different clothes from now on. People seem to like them... I think... Well, it wouldn't hurt would it?' Samus thought to herself.

"Heeey, what are you doing tonight baby?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Punching you in the face till my knuckled hurt unless you get out of my way." Samus said flatly.

"...I have to.... Go... Check.... My, um... Food... Stuff..." Captain Falcon replied nervously.

'Heh... Even with a dress I can still be menacing to Craptain Falcon.' Samus though happily. Zelda and Samus.

"Hey hey, Soldier. What's with the dress?" Snake asked.

"For your information it's to be able to go to the festival." Samus replied.

"Ah, I see, I see." Snake said.

"Uh oh. Time for my snack." Samus said to Zelda.

"Ok. Remember to take the dress off before you eat. Zelda replied.

"Yah yah, I will." Samus said as she made her way towards the bedroom.

* * *

Chapter 10: 45%


End file.
